Of Knived And Broken Hearts
by Golden-Is-Back
Summary: A Fic for all ppl, it's a Kim Possible/ Jim Prov(MY OWN CHARATER I HAVE COPYRIGHT) romance but has some Kim/Ron stuff. Sequal to Jim Provable, see the note. Anywho it's a special day for Kim and Ron, but after dumping Josh for Jim someone kiddnapps Kim an


KIM POSSIBLE RON STOPPABLE  
  
JIM PROV JOSH MANKEY DR. DRAKKEN SHEGO and MRS. POSSIBLE  
  
STAR IN  
  
"OF KNIVES AND BROKEN HEARTS"  
  
Chapter One RATED PG-13 for launguage. " Anniversary "  
  
(NOTE: Ok all, This IS a sequal to Jim Provable only I changed the named to Jim Prov because as a actor I am a Improv master so I like jIM PROV better. Oh and Ignor the PG-13 rating, each chapter has a diffrent rating.)  
  
"So Kim, whats the deal with tonight, you coming to my party or not?"  
  
"Monique I'd love to, but Tonight is December 7th. "  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's my anniversary."  
  
"With Josh?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who Kimmie?"  
  
"Well see in 6th grade I started going out with someone on today, and in 8th grade I broke-up with him on today, and last year he was totaly like upset and I really want to see if he's ok this year, it's only on this one day."  
  
"Who is HE Kim."  
  
"*Mumble*"  
  
"Common Kim."  
  
"Ron Ok! Ron!"  
  
"Wait... you dated Ron?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, get it out of your system. But I really liked him. And I know he's like total immuture and he was back then but he tried to be romantic, and I think I really hurt him when I broke up with him, I can tell cause last year he used my full name all day. Uh oh, school's starting, Gotta run."  
  
Kim lept from bed, turned off the cell phone and ran to get dressed. Finaly she reached school. And found Ron and Ruface waiting for her.  
  
"Hi Ron."  
  
"Hello Kimberly."  
  
"Do not do this agian Ron."  
  
"I am sorry Miss. Possible I do not have a clue what you mean."  
  
"Geez, okay whateva Ron, listien I gotta go find Josh, I need to tell him about Jim."  
  
"Ohhhhh, so is today national KP Breaks Hearts Day?"  
  
"Shuddup Ron."  
  
Kim was in a bad mood with Ron, they had been a couple for two years when she ended it. It was their Third anniversary, she knew it wasn't gonna work. Ron had gotten over it but it seamed this day was like a nightmare to him.  
  
She found Josh in the cafe and walked up to him. He was eating soup.  
  
"Josh, we need to talk."  
  
"Sure."  
  
'This wont be so hard, I mean we hardly dated.'  
  
"Josh, ya know how some people say we're going toghter?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, What do you think of that?"  
  
"I dunno, I never really though of it."  
  
"Well, if we are, then I, er, well, it's over."  
  
Josh droped his spoon and said: "DAMN YOU POSSIBLE, NO ONE BREAKS UP WITH JOSH MANKEY YOU DIRTY SMUT!"  
  
"Woah, attitude prob?" Kim got up from the table looking scared, the student body was watching.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU POSSIBLE, I'LL CUT YOU OPEN AND TAKE YOUR HEART AND BREAK IT ON THE DAMN FLOOR!"  
  
"See ya Josh, you're WAY out of wack."  
  
Josh jumped up and ran from the room. Kim rubbed her eyes and stared as if she's seen a ghost. What was that?  
  
After school Josh came up to her and with tears on his face said: "I'm sorry about that Kim, hey wanna grab some Nacho's and talk about this?"  
  
Ron was at Beuno Nacho when Kim and Josh arrived, Josh still looked out wack to him. They letf at 3:37PM. Ron was on his way home (Around 4:20PM) when Kim Dad drove up to him.  
  
"Hey Mr. Possible." He called.  
  
"Ron, thank goodness, have you seen Kim?"  
  
"Yeah I saw her a Beuno Nacho, but that was like 3:30, she was on her way home, she just dumped Josh."  
  
"She never came home. She called around 3:30 but said she'd be home in ten minutes, and still hasn't been by. Can you check some of her 'hangout spots' or something?"  
  
"Sure Mr. P, don't worry too much, I mean she deals with mad scientist and stuff all the time."  
  
Kim woke up with a blindfold on her face, she felt cold metal on her wrist and ankles.  
  
In reality she was chained to a operating table, blindfolded and gaged. Someone stood over her laughing as he opened the door with the offical 'Dr. Drakken's door opener laser knife.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
